Owen Family
The family arrived at the village in August 2004 with Carrie Owen and her children: Russ, Sam and Nicole. It's discovered that the clan had to move after Sam was in jail for burning a house, however, he didn't commit the crime. Rob Owen, the father of the family, arrives with them after Russ is diagnosed with testicular cancer. His relatives repudiated him because Rob refused to believe Sam's innocence. But he returns and begins to reconquer Carrie. After having a relation with an Irish traveller named Connor, Nicole develops feelings for Justin Burton, who goes to a youth detention center for a crime which he didn't commit. He escapes and hides from police, until Nicole betrays him for not loving her, since it seems that the person he loves is his teacher Becca Hayton. Sam befriends with Andy Holt, who persuades him to drug girls in order to rape them, just like him. Sam, who has a crush on Sophie Burton, helps Andy to drug both her and her identical twin, Mel Burton. While his friend rapes Mel, Sam is unable to do it to Sophie. When the twins wake up, they discover that Andy has raped Mel, and she takes revenge in him by kidnapping him when he was about to rape Nicole. But things don't go as planned and Andy frees himself and flees through the dark warehouse, where is impaled by a metal bar. After the death of Andy, Sam starts a relationship with Sophie, but he can't support the guilt and reveals everything to her. He goes to prison and she breaks his heart by telling him that she will never forgive him for participate in her sister's rape. Carrie, who can be considered as an overprotective mother, it's desolate. Sophie starts a relation with Russ, who also sleeps with Mercedes McQueen. Sam escapes from prison and goes to The Dog in the Pond, where the twins and a lot of other characters were partying. In revenge for breaking his heart, Sam sets fire to the place, killing Mel, Sophie, Joe Spencer, Olivia Johnson and himself. After the crimes of Sam, the Owen family is persecuted, and Carrie, Rob and Nicole decide to leave in September 2006. Russ starts a relationship with Mercedes, and they got married. However, at the bachelorette party, the bride has an affair with Warren Fox. When the truth is exposed, Russ decides to end the marriage, but he has a one-night-stand with her half-sister Tina McQueen, getting her pregnant. She gives birth to Max Owen and then she is murdered in the church's explosion. Jacqui McQueen, another half-sibling of Tina, decides to raise Max without Russ. Time later, he starts a relationship with Nancy Hayton, but soon he begins to miss his son. He tries to convince his girlfriend to leave the village with him, but she refuses and has an affair with Kris Fisher. Knowing that the relation has ended, Russ kidnaps his son Max and leaves Hollyoaks with his friend Justin Burton. In August 2018, Russ and Max return when some characters go to Magaluf, Spain to assist in the bachelorette party of Mercedes, whose fiancé results to be Russ. There, her partner finds out that Russ has been working as a porn actor without telling her. Assuming that the wedding is suspended, Mercedes sleeps with Sylver McQueen, but they reconcile and decide to return to Hollyoaks. During the next months, the presence of Sylver brings the tension of Mercedes and the jealousy of Russ, who stars to talk with Goldie McQueen about the situation. They have sex and she gets pregnant, so Russ forces her to have an abortion. In the wedding day, the affair and the pregnancy is exposed and after knowing that, Breda McQueen, a serial killer who murders father that don't fulfill their responsibilities, kills Russ. After that moment, Max lives with Mercedes and the rest of the McQueen family, but he passes through a lot of terrifying situations when Mercedes starts dating with the gangster Liam Donovan, who introduces her into the world of the drugs and parties. Later Mercedes stabilizes her life thanks to Sylver McQueen, but Nicole Owen returns in May 2019 to claim the custody of her nephew. Max decides to go with her, leaving Mercedes devastated. Off-Screen Members * Max Owen (Jul. 2008 - Jun. 2009, Aug. 2018 - May. 2019) * Nicole Owen (Aug. 2004 - Sep. 2006, May. 2019) * Russ Owen † '(Aug. 2004 - Jun. 2009, Aug. 2018 - Nov. 2018) * Carrie Owen (Aug. 2004 - Sep. 2006) * Rob Owen (Aug. 2004 - Sep. 2006) * Sam Owen '† '(Aug. 2004 - Sep. 2006) Family Tree * Rob Owen married Carrie Owen ** Russ Owen '† *** Max Owen ** Sam Owen † ** Nicole Owen Births Deaths